Stop the Tape and Rewind
by Spearmint.Toothpaste
Summary: My attempt at a Dom and Letty back story. Post Lompoc. Typical Dom...loves parties, the races, racer chasers. Letty has had enough and decided she wanted a break up. How would Dom take it? That and a few twists and details here and there. I've never been good at summaries. Rated T for language.
DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. I'm only playing with the characters.

Hey guys! I was looking for saved criminal cases on my desktop earlier and stumbled upon this one-shot I wrote 4 or 5 years ago, although I strongly believe I made editions on the last part after I watched F6. And since I've been feeling guilty for not being able to update Next Chapter I decided to post this one. This is Dotty-centric.

I have to say in advance though, please forgive my delusional tendencies, and the cheesy-ness. I was, after all, a bit younger when I wrote this one. Apparently, a few years could do a lot to a person's maturity. Haha Oh, and some of you should be familiar with the title, it's from a song which inspired the idea for this fic. Kind of.

Anyway, on with the story! :)

-Spearmint Toothpaste xxoo

xxx xxx xxx

STOP THE TAPE AND REWIND

It's Friday night, and in the Toretto residence that only means one thing—race night. And so you will find Leon, Vince, Jess, and Dom in the living room of 1327 waiting for Mia and Letty to finish getting ready so they could drive to the races.

Leon and Jess are sitting on the sofa talking about a new cop detector contraption and how they should have it and install it on Leon's car. On the couch, Vince is boringly plucking his guitar while huffing again and again, and irritatedly mumbling "What's taking them so long?" every three minutes. And Dom is standing beside the stairs with his arms crossed against his chest and sporting a bit of scowl, obviously getting impatient.

Vince suddenly stood up from the couch and put his guitar away. He walked at the bottom of the stairs and yelled at the girls.

"Mia! Let! What the fuck's taking you too long to get dress?!"

This got the attention of the other three, so they walk toward the stairs too.

"We're almost done!" Mia yelled back.

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes." Leon pointed out, albeit loud enough for the girls to hear.

"We're coming down!" Letty answered with the hint of a snap. This is followed by the sound of footsteps coming down. "Finally!" Vince said as he rolled his eyes at Letty who just scowled and shove him aside when she passed by him to the door followed by a scowling Mia.

Dom frowned as he watched the exchange silently. This is always the scenario during race nights. The boys will be ready to go to the races before the girls, they would wait for Letty and Mia who would take several minutes longer getting ready, the boys would yell for them to hurry up, they would come down a few minutes later, and then they would drive to the races.

It was different tonight though, he noted. The girls took much longer than before, and the boys had to yell a few times before they come down. And when they did come down, it looked like they are very seriously pissed and irate. Usually, when Vince would say "Finally!" Letty will just playfully glare at him; not shoved him forcefully out of her way. And even Mia looked ready to punch something if another word was said. Thankfully though, the boys were rendered silent by the girls' attitude tonight.

Jess' eyes follow the girls as they went out the door, confused as ever. Leon is frowning at the floor as if trying to contemplate if that really happened. Vince looked at Dom questioningly, and Dom just shrug at him and made his way to the cars outside.

Outside, Letty got into her car, and Mia made her way to the passenger side. Mia look at Letty. She has both of her hands on the steering wheel and she is staring blankly at the door of the house. "Are you okay?" Mia asked while they are waiting for the boys to get over their shock and come out of the house.

Letty sighed, "Yeah. V's comment just kind of got into my nerves tonight." She then take off her right hand from the steering wheel and ran it through her curls. Then she turned to Mia, "I just…I can't keep my calm. You know, with everything." Mia nodded understandingly. She was almost as pissed with the boys as Letty is.

This is not just about the boys hurrying them up to go to the races, she and Let were usually enthusiastic about going. This is about the boys' antics which been going on for a few months now. Mia thought back on when did it exactly started.

It started six months ago, roughly three months after Dom was out of Lompoc. They were at the races only as observers that night. Nobody was planning to race, they would just like to enjoy watching the races. And they did, until Johnny Tran noticed them and called out to her brother.

"Toretto! So what I heard is true. You were out of prison." Tran said smirking as he made his way to them. Dom just crossed his arms and gave Tran a bored look. Tran didn't seem to mid though and he continued his little speech.

"Well, look around you Toretto. A lot has changed huh? Welcome to the racing scene, by the way. In here, I'm the King. And since I'm being very generous, I'll say please enjoy yourself." He smirked smugly.

Dom and Tran have always been pitted against each other in grade school which resulted to having personal grudge with each other when they reached high school. This was only fueled when Tran was able to take out Dom's then girlfriend who he didn't even care much about, Chelsea Reed, on a date once. And for reasons only idiot seventeen year-old boys would know, Dom decided to retaliate by dating Johnny's sister, Michelle Tran, breaking up with her after a couple of weeks and later making comments about how good she was on bed and on her knees. Needless to say, Dom and Tran would probably die hating each other. Mia knew her brother crossed a line.

Vince was obviously pissed and was getting ready to pounce. Dom, however, just smiled at Johnny and calmly answered, "Oh, this ain't the first time I'm here Tran. If you truly are the _king_ , how come no one deemed it proper to inform you that your sworn enemy is around? Not much respect for you, hey."

Tran looked pissed at that, but then fake smiled, "Oh, they respect me, Toretto. They know I'm the best one here, nobody was able to beat me." Vince however lost his control and spoke up. "Yet." Tran looked confused, and Vince elaborated. "Nobody was able to beat you yet. But we're back in the racing scene you deluded ape. Dom is back and he's gonna beat your smug ass."

Mia felt Dom tensed a bit beside her, not enough however to be noticed by the crowd. She knew Dom was a bit intimidated by this new scene. Since he was let out of prison Dom came to watched the races several times but never even raced because he was unsure of himself. Before he went to prison, her brother did street races, but not as big as this. Add being out of practice for two years, and against his mortal enemy, Dom would certainly feel tense, nervous even. This was not about racing your car to the line first anymore, this is about pride now.

Tran laughed, "So you think Toretto can beat me? Huh?"

"Of course he could!" Vince answered confidently.

"Okay then. If you think so," Tran smirked then looked at Dom, "What do you say Toretto? Think you can beat me?"

Dom stayed silent, just looking directly at Tran. Letty squeezed his hand to assure him that they had his back whatever he decided on. Tran laughed again, "Is big bad Dominic Toretto scared to race me? Well, you should."

That did it. Dom spoke, "No. But if I race you, it wouldn't be for 2g buy in. I will race for slips. It would be nice to have that car in my garage." Tran frowned and then smirked again, "Shoot, Toretto. But believe me, you'll have to hitch a ride with your girl back home tonight."

So they raced and her brother won that Mazda Rx-7. Tran was not going to give up that easily though, he challenged Dom for the next four race nights, and Dom won each time. Her brother was then proverbially crowned as the King of the streets. The boys and even Letty had won their fair share of races too, but Dom was loved by the crowd because he was able to kick Tran's ass out of the racing scene.

That's when it started, Mia thought, the parties until midnight, the _skanks_ as Let call them, the larger than life attitude of the boys when at the races which they both hate so much, and the vulgar talks about their sluts for the night at the garage and the diner almost every day. Granted, Dom does not exactly have a slut, his comments about how attractive that brunette, or how sexy is that redhead, or how it would be nice to dance with that blonde is hurting Letty.

Mia knows this, Let is her best friend after all, she could read her effortlessly. Even though Letty just acts as if nothing was wrong and that it was alright, Mia knew better. It had been getting to Letty all those months. She knew it was just a matter of time before Letty's demeanor and control cracks. She hated the fact that her brother was so insensitive toward her best friend, couldn't he see he was hurting his girlfriend by saying those stupid things and acting like an ass during the races. _My brother is still as big as an idiot now as he was at seventeen!_

Mia's reverie is cut when someone knocked on the car window. _Dom._ Letty rolled the windows down. Dom ducked so he could see them, "You girls alright?" He asked as he reach out to hold Letty's hand on the steering wheel. Before Mia could snap at her brother, Letty answered for both of them.

"We're fine. Let's just go." She shake Dom's hand off. "Okay," he said unsurely then walk back to his car. Then the team made their way to the races.

xxxx

As usual, when their cars arrived at the races, the people parted. Letty parked her car beside the boys' car and she and Mia got out. They just stand there leaning on the hood of her car as they watched the first two races. Vince had won the first one. Dom won the second one.

Letty sighed as she saw Dom got out of his car, skanks draping their bodies against him and Dom enjoying every second of the attention. She looked away so she won't have to see it. _Typical Dom._ She felt Mia put her hand at the small of her back to get her attention so she turned to her. "My brother is stupid," she said disapprovingly. Letty laughed, "You took all the brains girl." Mia smiled at her and then her face turned serious, "I don't like the way he treats you, Let. I know he's my brother, but you deserve someone better."

Letty shrugged, "I don't know, Mi. We've talked about this before. You know how I feel about Dom, I just can't turn that off. I'm hurting now, but if I broke up with him what good would that be? I'll be hurting just as much anyway. And maybe this is just a phase. He'll get tired of this too…the parties, the _skanks_ , the attention…he'll grew out of it at some point."

Mia looked at Letty sadly, "Okay, it's your decision. It's just that…I love you like a sister Let, we grew up together…you're my best friend. I hate to see you breaking."

"You mean my _heart_ breaking." Letty teased.

"No. I mean you Let. I hate to see _you_ breaking. Because that is what's happening. It's not just your heart that my brother has been stomping over, it's you. You changed, he changed you by treating you the way he did."

"What do you mean? Mi…I'm the same."

"No girl, you're not. You are not my Letty."

Letty laughed, "You're such a baby sometimes." Mia pouted at her, and then laughed too.

"Seriously though, Let, you're not. You aren't as confident as you were before, when it comes to the way you look. You always second-guess yourself now. You aren't as carefree as you were. You are not fully happy anymore. I can tell you weren't even confident about your relationship with him, or about the way he feels about you. You have been questioning everything now Let. How he treats you is not okay, you are not okay."

Letty looked at Mia defeated, "You're right, I'm not okay. But breaking up would not fix anything." Mia sighed, "It would fix you. You love my brother too much that you tolerate his bullshit. This is ruining you, and don't deny it."

"I won't deny it. Not to you, anyway. You're too observant."

"How long can you endure this then?" Mia asked gesturing to Dom who was now letting some blond skank peck his lips while he had his hands on another skank's ass. Letty shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe I won't anymore?"

"Oh? How about you go there and drag Dom's ass home?"

"And what would that accomplish? Dom would just shrug the skanks away from him, stake his claim on me, and then do the same thing next race night anyway. It would just make me look like a home-kept hoe."

"Well isn't that what everyone thought of you already, Let?" Mia said heatedly but not very loud, "Everyone knows you are together, but he's been acting like that for months now. He had been disrespecting you, flaunting those skanks in your face. Let, it's one thing to do it for the image, it's another thing to do it without an explanation to you, or even a sorry. You are being stupid."

"Mi…"

"Look, Let. Everyone thinks Dom has been playing you—"

"Isn't he, though?"

"—the whole…What?"

"You said everyone thinks he's been playing me. Isn't he though, Mi?"

"I honestly don't know Let. But I'm leaning to no. I don't think he's been playing you. You are family, he wouldn't do that. His problem is that he is insensitive, he thought what he's doing is okay because you weren't doing anything about it. He thought you are okay with it."

"We'll he's stupid."

"Isn't that what I said?" Mia said exasperatedly. "Anyway, as I was saying, everyone thinks he's been playing you. That he's keeping you because you are accessible, you live with us. People think you are not of importance to him, that he doesn't care about you. You know why?"

"Because that's all that people see. This image that Dom's trying to project is what they are seeing." Letty said with sarcasm.

"Ugh. That's what you used to always say. Mocking yourself now girl?" Mia started chuckling, and then she sighed, "No Let. It is because it is what's happening. That was not what you were to him before all of these, but now, that is definitely what you are. Or at least that is how he's treating you."

Letty chuckled humorlessly, "Ouch," she said, tears threatening to fall down her eyes. Mia moved and stand in front of Letty so her face would be shielded from the crowd, "I'm sorry, Let. But I'm your best friend, and it's in my job description to tell you the truth."

Letty smiled sadly and nodded, "I know. Get in the car."

They both get in the car then Letty took her phone and dialed Leon's number. "Hello, Leon?"

"Let? You need anything baby girl?"

"Nope. Mia and I just need to drop a book to a friend's house. We'll be back shortly."

"Okay, then. Be back before 30. Your race is in 40."

"We just need 20 minutes, man."

"Okay. Take care. I'll tell the others."

"Thanks."

Letty turned the ignition and drive until the races are out of their periphery. Mia sat there and just waited for what Letty was up to. Letty parked the car on the side of the road, just a few feet from a lightless lamp post.

"Positive."

"What?" Mia asked confused.

"The tests three days ago. I told you I didn't look, I did. Four tests, all of them positive." Letty paused, "The clinic called and they confirmed it. Nine weeks along. That's what took me so long earlier, I needed to calm myself."

Understanding dawned on Mia's face she smiled, and then panic a bit. "Let…"

"I'm pregnant Mi. I don't know what to do." Letty's letting her tears fall now. "I'm fucking scared and you're brother is being an ass."

Mia reached out to hug Letty, "Shh…Let, it's okay. When Dom finds out about it, he'll change. He would be happy about this Let, I know. He'll be there for you."

"What if he didn't?"

"Just like you said, this is just a phase. It will pass. This phase would be over soon when he learns about the baby."

"But what if this isn't just a phase, Mi? What if this is it, and the people are right? That I'm nothing to your brother. Maybe he couldn't just leave me because I am family?"

"Let…"

"Mia…I've been contemplating for weeks now. I wanted to deny it as long as I could, but I think I've had enough. I've tried to defend his actions to myself, to you, to everyone, but I can't anymore."

"That is why there was no real conviction when you were defending him to me earlier." Mia said as realization hit, "That is why when I told you all of those stuff you just conceded. You saw it already too, didn't you?"

"I did. I was just not strong enough to leave him. I love Dom, you know that. I'd do anything for him."

"You did, Let. You did everything for him. You've been there for him when he went to prison, you waited for him to get out, you've been loyal to him, you took care of the diner, the garage, the house."

"And I still could even now. I could wait for him to grow up and be mature enough to take care of me, I could try and understand him and forgive him and his actions again and again. But when I suspected that I'm pregnant, I had to step back and take a good look at the situation." Letty took a deep breath, "I love your brother, but I don't think he cares much for how I feel for him. I'd rather have us be friends, than be together like this. I'd have his baby and we could raise him or her, we could do that even if we're not together as a couple."

"I understand. If it's what'll make you happy Let, I'll support you."

Letty smiled, "Just like that?"

"Yes Let, just like that. I love you as much as I love Dom, you know that. This time it's my brother's fault. He treated you like crap. I couldn't blame you if you want out in your relationship."

"Even with the baby?"

"How long have you made up your mind that you want to break up with him?"

"A couple of weeks now, give or take a few days."

"That's before we even suspected you were pregnant."

"Yes," Letty said, "I was hoping he could still change my mind. I don't want to leave him. So I decided to wait, and then we suspected that I might be pregnant, and I told myself if I ever see even just a little bit of change in him until the pregnancy is confirmed, no matter how small, I will stay with him. But—"

"But you didn't see any."

"It was worse, Mi. I don't think I could take more."

"I understand," Mia said, "I'm here for you though, Let."

"I know. Thank you."

They stayed for a few minutes fixing themselves, and then they drove back to the races.

xxxx

Dom was leaning against his car with a few racer chasers attached to his side, this night is turning out good. Vince, Leon, and himself won their races, Let's would be next. He isn't even worried about that, he knows his girl could take on almost eighty percent of the racers here tonight, it's definitely a sure win.

Thinking of Letty, his mind automatically zoned out from the races and focus on her. He thought about how she had been acting strange for a few weeks now. She seemed to be distant, she didn't talk too much to him in the garage, and she seemed to be withdrawn too. He'd been meaning to talk to her, ask her if something had been bothering her, but then he decided not to. This is Letty, if she wanted to tell him something or talk to him about something she would. It's always been like that with them, he thought maybe she needed space, so he gave her that.

But after what happened earlier before they went to the races, he thought maybe Letty needed someone to talk to. He's given her enough space, he would talk to her later. Ask her if she's alright, or what's been bothering her for more than a month now. He knew something is off with Let, he always knew, he could feel it. She was colder than usual, even in bed. She would turn her back to him, and no matter how much he just wants to hold her close to him, he didn't. Maybe she wasn't in the mood for a cuddle. He sighed, he missed her terribly, he's done giving her space.

One of Hector's boys approach him, "Party after the races, man?"

Dom shook his head then replied, "Nah man, maybe next time. We're probably celebrating as a family tonight." _We'll have to talk tonight. I ain't delaying it for some party._

The guy nodded, "Okay then, next time." Dom smiled, "Next time."

"Yo Dom!" Vince called out. "What V?"

"It's almost Let's race, where she at?"

Leon heard Vince's question and answered, "They just needed to drop a book or something to a friend's house, said they'd be back before her race."

Dom frowned and scanned the crowd, but he couldn't find Letty's car, so they are still not back. He was about to shrug the racer chasers to personally look for Letty and Mia when he heard the familiar purr of her engine. He just smile, relieved, then leaned back to his car. Her sister walk out of the car and glared at him and the boys then she gave Hector Letty's 3g buy in for her race.

He could see Letty through the driver's window, he looked at her and waited for her to glance his way so he could give her a supportive smile before she race. However, the girl in front of him kept blocking his sight. "Excuse me," he said to her gritting his teeth. The chaser huffed, but then moved to his side.

Letty turned her head to him, and he realized he couldn't read her expression tonight. She doesn't look pissed or angry or smiling, she just looked blank. She looked at him emotionlessly and it scared him, but then he realized maybe it was just the light from the cars playing tricks on his eyes. He smiled encouragingly at her, trying to convey his confidence on her skills, at that moment though, one of the chasers leaned in and kiss him on the side of his mouth.

It was then that Letty smiled at him. He knew he saw that smile from her before, but he couldn't remember when. For sure though, he never got that one from her until now. If you knew Letty personally and if you grew up with her, Dom thought, then you know that Letty do not use so many words to interact with family. She didn't need to, she make conversation with her expressions. Her frowns and her smiles. Different kinds, conveying different meanings.

That smile she gave him, however, bothered him. She never uses it that much, which is why he forgot when he saw it. He knew he saw that before, but he just couldn't place it. He needed to remember when… When?

He was distracted from his brainstorming when the races finally started. He walk to Vince, Leon, Jess, and Mia to watch Letty win the race. To his irritation, one of the chasers followed him. "Dom, why'd you left?" She whined as she put her hand to his chest. Dom was about to tell her to back off when his sister beat him to it. Mia grabbed the chaser's wrist and pushed her away from Dom, "The question is why did you follow? Go away!"

The boys were shocked to say the least. Mia was never that aggressive. Dom was impressed though, even if he knew she was still as pissed as before they left the house. He really needed to know what's going on. When the girl took her leave, Mia looked at him straight in the eye, shook her head and then turned her attention to the finish line to wait for the racers. Dom sighed, Mia looked so sad, so upset and disappointed. Then it clicked, Letty's smile. He remembered the first and only time he saw her use it…until tonight, that is.

It was when he and Vince were in 5th grade, Mia and Let were in 3rd grade. They were let out of school earlier than usual because of an activity that the teachers needed to attend. Vince, Dom, and Mia decided to walk Letty to her house before going home. When they reached Letty's house they saw her dad putting a luggage in the backseat of his car. They continued walking toward her dad.

"Papa, you're going somewhere?" Let asked him. Her father just nodded and then hugged her. Suddenly the passenger door opened and a woman they never saw before came out of the car with a baby. She looked at Let and then at Let's father.

Letty's father kneeled down so he could talk to Letty. "Mija, me and your mom have talked about this. You will stay with her, and I will—"

"Stay with your new family." Let finished for him, he looked at Letty sadly then nodded. Let sighed, "Okay, papa." She said, and then she smiled. That smile, thought Dom, the smile she gave to me earlier. Disappointment. _No!_

Dom felt like he had been punched, _Let is disappointed in me._ He didn't like that. Letty had always believed in him, always so confident that he was good enough even when others didn't. He doesn't want his Letty to be disappointed in him. _Everyone but Letty._

He tried to think of everything that could have made her disappointed in him, he thought back days before, weeks before, and then he thought back to what happened earlier before she smiled at him. _The chasers! Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ He tried to calm himself, he would talk to her later. They would talk, he would explain, then he would do anything to make her not disappointed in him anymore. He couldn't stand that.

The people started cheering, the crowd can see the racers' cars now. As anticipated Letty's car was leading, and the first one to reach the line. The crowd cheered, his team made their way to Letty. He was looking at her but she was looking straight ahead, not smiling at all, expressionless.

Before they reached her car, the racer coming in second to Letty was not able to do a proper drift and bumped right into Letty's side. The impact shoved Letty's car skidding upside the pavement a couple of meters away from where it was. Dom felt the air in his lungs left him. He stilled, not being able to move. Not knowing how to.

"LETTY!" Mia's scream brought him back though. Mia and the boys were running to Letty's car. Dom sprung to action, he was running and shoving people in his way, his only focus was Letty's car, he needed to get there, he needed to get to her.

Vince was there first, he opened Letty's door and winced, there was too much blood. Letty was conscious, but she was in too much pain, she couldn't move or speak. Vince could hear her groaning painfully though, and he hated it. Let's in pain, he doesn't like that, never liked that even when they were younger.

Dom was suddenly beside Vince, he tried to pry Letty out but he couldn't do it easily, the crumpled car door is in the way. Vince looked at Dom, he never saw Dom like this before, he looked so pale and he looked like he was going to faint. It couldn't be the blood. Dom wasn't scared of blood. Dom suddenly stood up and that's when Vince saw his face. It was definitely not the blood. Dom looked scared shitless, he looked so lost.

Vince looked at the crowds' faces and thought, nobody ever saw Dom like this before, except Letty. The crowed stopped coming closer to them, they just stood and watched.

"Hold Let." Dom said shakily. Vince did, then Dom grabbed the car door and pulled it. When it was detached from the car Dom threw it away as forceful as he could. Anyone could see he was angry. He then, knelt down and took hold of Letty and carefully took her out of the car. "I got you," Vince heard him whispered.

Vince noticed Dom stilled a bit when Letty nodded at him and gave him a smirk. _I know._ Vince smiled a bit at Letty's conversation antics. Then Dom proceeded to stand up with a now unconscious Letty in his arms to make his way to his car and bring Letty to the hospital. It was then that Vince along with everyone in there saw something that they never thought they'd see, Dom was crying openly. He had Letty in his arms, his eyes were focused on his car, and tears were falling freely down on his face. He never looked more intimidating and dangerous than he is now.

If anyone ever questioned Dom and Letty's relationship before, all questions have been answered tonight, Vince thought as he, Leon, Jesse and Mia made their way to their cars.

xxxx

Leon hated hospitals. He hated absolutely everything about hospitals, the smell, the identical rooms, the white paint and green curtains. All of it. But he can't seem to make himself leave.

He was sitting in the lounge with Jess, Vince, and Dom while the doctors were tending to Letty's injuries. Leon noticed that everyone was tense. Mia was still crying, she was biting her lower lip too, Jess had been bouncing his knees non-stop, Vince kept running his hands through his hair and Dom had his elbows on his knees and his face on his palms. Leon couldn't tell if he was crying though.

One of the doctors checking on Letty walked toward them. "Leticia Ortiz's family?" They all looked up, and then Dom stood up. The doctor looked at Dom and sighed, "She's alright now physically, though she lost a lot of blood. We had tended to the smaller cuts, the bigger ones were stitched and gauzed too. Her left shoulder had been dislocated, we had righted that, but she has to wear an arm sling for a while. And she had a couple of bruised ribs so she can't do much heavy work for a couple of weeks." Dom nodded, relieved.

Leon was supposed to ask if they could see her now but then Vince asked, "Only cuts? Then why was there so many blood?" Leon frowned, Vince had a point. He saw the car, and he saw Let, definitely loads of blood. The doctor looked uneasy, but then he replied, "You didn't know she was pregnant?" Leon looked at Dom, and I can tell he didn't know. He looked as shocked as they were. The doctor looked down, "I'm sorry, but she lost the baby," he said and then added before he walked away, "You can visit her in twenty minutes."

Dom sat down mechanically in his chair. _Pregnant._ A lot of questions were surfacing on his mind. He thought back to the past few weeks. Is that why Letty had been withdrawn? It's probably why she had been easily irritated the past few days? Did she know? Why didn't she tell him? _Let was pregnant. That racer bastard killed his and Let's baby!_ Dom was shaking in anger, he was clenching and unclenching his fists. Then he felt someone, Jess, put a hand on his shoulder, and he momentarily calmed down.

xxxx

When they were allowed to check on Letty, Mia, Vince, Jess, and Leon decided to let Dom in alone first. They decided that Dom and Letty needed to talk, and that maybe Let needed just Dom this time. So they stayed in the lounge as Dom made his way to Letty's room.

He opened the door and his eyes focused at once on Letty. She was lying still in the bed looking in the opposite direction of the door. She didn't even noticed him came in. He walked toward her so he could look at her closely. She was so pale, she was wearing an arm sling, she had a few cuts and stitches on her arms, her eyes were bloodshot and she was staring unseeingly in the direction of the window. He never saw her this fragile before.

"Let…" Dom tried to get her attention, and failed. So he reached out his hand and put it in her hair, "Let…" he tried again. This time she noticed him. She turned her head and looked at Dom, her face not betraying any emotion. If not for the recent tear tracks and her swollen eyes, Dom wouldn't have any idea how she was feeling. "Dom," she said flatly.

Dom tried to smile, but he only managed ah poor grimace, "How are—"

"Stop," she said forcefully and the a little calmer she added, "Please don't ask me that. We both know how I am." Dom nodded, and then he sat on the side of her bed. He don't know what to say so he just continued running his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be comforted by his hands, to be calmed by his presence. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Letty broke the comforting silence.

"I know you have questions Dom, so ask." She whispered. Dom looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, expression still blank. He sighed, "The questions could wait babe." Letty shook her head slowly and stated flatly again, "No. Some needed to be answered right away. Just please ask me now what you needed to know. I can't promise to give you answers later."

Dom tried not to linger too much on her last sentence though it confused and bothered him, he just decided to give in to what she wanted.

"We lost our baby." It slipped out shakily. He meant to ask a question not state a fact or give a comment, but it _just slipped_ like that. Maybe, he thought, it had to be said between them. He saw her nod and noticed Letty's eyes closed a little tighter and hints of tears slipped from her closed lids.

"Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?" Dom asked, his tone gentle but laced with hurt. Letty opened her eyes and looked at him, "It was only confirmed tonight, before we went to the races. I received a call from the clinic while getting ready, told me I am—was—pregnant, instructed me stuffs." Letty's lips turned up a bit, "Which is why we took longer than before. Bit of a long call, plus I needed time to pull myself together."

"When did you suspect?" He asked again.

"Less than a couple of weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me about your suspicion?" He prodded gently, "I could've gone with you to the clinic." She looked at him for a few seconds and then answered, "Honestly? I didn't think you'd care."

His hand stopped moving. Dom felt like he'd been dosed with cold water. That hurt, that hurt a lot. Did Letty really think he wouldn't care? "W-what?" he managed to squeaked. That one word had so much pain in them that Letty's eyes seemed to have soften, "I didn't think you would want to know about my suspicions. Which is why I decided to have it confirmed before I tell you. I know you'd care to know when it's already there."

Dom could feel his eyes burning, he knows tears were threatening to fall from them, "Why would you think that? Why would you think I wouldn't care of the possibility?"

Letty sighed, "We're not exactly the epitome of a happy couple the past few months Dom. Our relationship had been shaky. We were never really together except at night before we go to sleep. And that's not even quality time, that's just sex and some needed sleep. We never talk about us, we never talk about the future, we never talk at all. Now tell me, why would I think you'd want to know?"

Dom didn't know how he should feel. Here is his girl telling him these things; pointing out the flaws in their relationship. He thought everything was okay, he thought they were good. Is he that dumb that he didn't saw any of this? He didn't even see that their relationship had been falling apart. They were falling apart. Then he felt angry, not with her, but with himself. How could he let this happen? How could he let her think like that?

"But I do care." He emphasized. "I'm sorry if it looked like I don't, but I do. I really do, Let."

"But I didn't know," Letty answered. "There were a lot of things I didn't know. I didn't know where I stand with you, I didn't know how to act during the races, I didn't know what we are. Was there even a 'we'? Were we still an 'us'?"

Dom was shocked, but he never missed a bit, "Of course there _is_ a we, and we'll _always_ be an us!" He paused, "I do care, Let. Why didn't you tell me before we went to the races? I never would have let you go, we could've just stayed at home."

"It's a race night Dom. Everyone was so excited."

"So? They could've gone, I would've stayed with you at home." He stated sincerely. There was no accusation in his voice. Letty knows he was just voicing out what's going on in the avenues of his mind. He was just thinking the alternative, but he wasn't blaming her. If any, it's as if he was blaming himself. His unsaid thought was probably 'If only I paid more attention…' and Letty knew this.

"Maybe we are not ready. Maybe it just wasn't for us." Letty said, she didn't want him blaming himself or anybody else. It hurt so much to lose her baby even when she only knew about him or her for a short time, she knows it must hurt so much for Dom too, but they needed to come to terms with it.

"Maybe…" He muttered, as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He then said, "I guess we could have a couple in a few years."

Letty felt a lump in her throat. She already made up her mind earlier that night. She would tell him about the baby and then she would break up with him. She would offer him friendship which, earlier that night, she thought he would accept willingly. But then the way he was acting now, his words, it seemed like he wanted them to stay together. It's not supposed to be like this. She was supposed to end this, and he would only be too happy and relieved to remain friends with her.

"I don't think…I don't know, Dom." She said, not knowing how to go about her plan. She saw him frown and then he said hurriedly, "I know I shouldn't bring up things like that when you're still heartbroken about this. I'm sorry."

"No, I mean…" She started, "Dom, I mean, I don't think we should stay together."

Letty almost regretted what she said when she saw the hurt that flashed in Dom's eyes when what she said sink in. "Let…I know we're having a difficult time right now, but we'll get through this and—" Letty reached out her right arm to cupped his face and she press her thumb to his lips.

"I've thought about it even before I suspected I was pregnant," she said quietly, "As I've said, we've not been okay for months now. We changed. You are not the Dom I fell in love with, but I love you, I do love you. It's just that I can't keep loving a person for who he was. The man I fell in love with wouldn't be too busy to ask me if I'm okay every once in a while. He wouldn't be saying things or making comments that might hurt my feelings or that could make me feel inferior. He wouldn't flaunt skanks in my face, wouldn't disrespect me like that at all. He wouldn't make me feel inadequate. He is not you, not anymore."

Dom was crying. He didn't know what to say. His Letty is slipping away from him and all he could do was cry. He hurt her, he realized. "Let…it's not like that. I love you, you know that."

"I used to," She said. "Dom, you realized this is the first time you said that to me in months? Though, I didn't need to hear it all the time. The problem is that, I never really felt it in months too."

"Let, please…"

"I tried Dom, I really did. I tried to understand. I made excuses for you and your actions. I tried to convince myself that this is just a phase, that after a couple of months you'll get tired of your antics and we'll be okay again. I tried to defend you to your crowd, to your sister, to myself. But I just couldn't anymore. For a long time I ignored the looks people gave me or the whispers about me. You know what they say? That you're only keeping me cause I'm easy access. That I'm your home-kept fuck buddy. I waited for you to prove them wrong, I waited for you to do something that would give them a different impression, but you didn't. If any, you proved them right again and again. I never felt so low and so disrespected in my life. But I stayed with you, didn't I? I stayed even if it hurts so much, because I love you, I didn't want to lose you. But now I realized, maybe I was not supposed to have you in the first place, you know."

Dom was replaying everything in his mind. Her words cut him deep. It was painful, but only because he knew she told the truth. It hurt him because he knew he was the reason she hurt so bad. He treated her like crap. He was selfish and stupid and he doesn't deserve her. But he love her, he is sure of that. He felt scared. He never want to imagine how it would be like to go on without her. He doesn't want to think of the possibility that she could be happy with someone else. She is his Letty.

"I would do anything, just…"

"Dom…I'm broken. I'm not myself anymore too, haven't been for a few months now. I let you do this to me because I'm so scared of losing you. I did my best to keep you. Guess it's myself that I lost in the process." Letty look sadly at him, "I needed this. I just want myself back."

"I love you…"

"Then let me go…"

"I'll try to keep you."

"But I was gone long now."

"I don't care, I'll fight to keep you." He insisted, "I'm so scared to lose you Let. I don't know what to do without you. I was stupid. If I could turn back everything, I would. But I will change, just give me a chance."

"Dom please…"

"No. Ask from me anything…I'll give you anything. But you can't ask me to just let you go, because I'm not capable of doing that. I can't do that."

"We could be friends still. I won't be out of your life."

"You need space, I'll give you space. I'll let you find yourself. But I won't let you go. I will wait for you. Take your time as long as you want. I will wait." Letty was finding it hard to argue with Dom like this. He was being stubborn, and she would've been angry if only he wasn't crying and was obviously hurting as much as she was.

"I want a break up."

"No. Letty please…"

"You can't do anything about it Dom. It's what I need. I do not want any strings connecting us romantically. We both need space from each other. We needed to move on."

"I'm not moving on."

"Dom. You're being stubborn!"

"If it's space that you want, I can give you that. If you don't want to stay with me anymore, I'll give you that. But at least let me take care of you. Let me try to make things right, Let. Give me a chance to prove to you that I can change, and that I'm worthy of you. That's what I need. I need you to know that I love you. I'll make you see that." Dom begged.

Letty sighed, he is being too stubborn about this, she knows she ain't winning and this won't end the way she planned it, "Fine. But I'll go back to my old room…before we got together. You can't kiss me or hug me or make any possessive gestures that would imply that I belong to you because I'm not your girlfriend anymore, we're over."

Dom winced at the last part, that was painful, but he didn't have a choice. At least she would let him get her back. "But you will give me a chance to prove to you that I can change. And that I lo—"

"Yes, yes." She conceded, "Now can I go back to sleep?"

Dom smiled, "Of course babe. Do—"

"Don't call me that. We're not together, remember? No pet names."

"Slip of the tongue."

"Could have fooled me."

He smirked, then he resumed running his fingers through her hair. "Weren't you just leaving?" She asked him with false sweetness. He shrug, he knew what she's playing at, "Nope. I will take care of you, remember? Now close your eyes, I'll leave when you're asleep."

"What had I gotten myself into?" She muttered irritatingly but then closed her eyes. Dom just chuckled silently. He knew it wouldn't be easy getting her back…making her trust him, and love him willingly again. But at least he got another chance to start from the beginning. Plus he never really liked easy anyway. That was probably one of the reasons he loved her so, nothing about Letty is ever easy.

xxxx

Mia was pacing outside Letty's room. Dom walked into Letty's room about half an hour ago, and hasn't come out yet. He said he would call them after he talked with her. She was worried about Letty, she was emotionally unstable before and during the races. She just hoped her brother wasn't being an ass in there.

"Mia, please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Vince told her.

"I didn't invite you to watch." She snapped.

"Jesus! What are you biting my head off for?"

"I'm worried, okay? Just let me be. If my pacing is making you dizzy then look somewhere else V."

"Let is strong. And with Dom, she could get through this. There's no need to worry Mia." Jess tried to comfort her. Mia sat down beside Leon and sighed, "It wasn't just about the baby, Jess. There are other things that they should talk about. I'm just worried that it might be too much."

"Other things like wha—" Leon was interrupted by Dom coming out of the room. Mia noted that Dom looked like he cried really hard. He didn't seem as confused and hurt as he was earlier though, but he seemed down and utterly sad somehow. Well, losing your unborn child would do that to you, Mia guessed.

"Can we go see her?" She asked her brother. Dom sat heavily beside Vince before answering Mia, "She's sleeping right now."

"How is baby girl?" Leon asked.

"She's pale and sore, but she's okay."

"And emotionally?" Mia asked.

"She was withdrawn. She didn't even notice me come in earlier. She had been crying before I came in. But I think it's normal, we just lost a baby, after all."

"And you, brother? Are you okay?" Vince turned to him. Dom didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and ran his hand on his head. He thought he could do it. He thought he could pretend to be fine. He was watching Letty sleep when it hit him. They're over. She is not his Letty anymore. He promised himself he'll get her back, he'll do whatever it takes.

This is the hard part though, the part when he had to be okay. It is too painful, and he couldn't even pretend to be fine when all he wanted to do was cry in a corner. He lost a baby, then he lost her too. No matter how strong of a man you are, there are things that would get you down on your knees.

"Dom? Are you okay?" Mia asked worriedly. He opened his eyes, they were all looking at him, waiting for his answer. This is family and he couldn't lie to them. They would find out soon enough anyway.

"No," he answered, "It's over. We're over."

Mia was shocked though she knew this was coming. She looked at Vince, Jess, and Leon they looked like Dom just told them that Santa Clause is real. They were sporting identical faces of disbelief.

Leon recovered first, "What did you just say?"

"Let broke up with me," he answered, his voice shaking.

"Maybe she was just shocked by everything that happened tonight. She'll come by, don't worry." Vince tried to comfort him.

Dom shook his head, "No. She told me she thought about breaking up for long now. She even made up her mind already. She was going to tell me about the pregnancy tonight, after the races. Then she will break up with me."

"Huh?" That's Jess.

Dom nodded, "She said she's had enough. Said I'm not who she thought I was. I hurt her so much, man. So much that she didn't think I love her, or that I care for her at all." He chuckled humorlessly, "Can't blame her though, I've been acting like such an idiot. I was so stupid. But it didn't hurt any less though. I don't know how to go on from here."

She turned to Dom and her heart broke for him. He looked so defeated, so lost. He sighed then stood up, "You can go check on her. I'll go home and clean the purple room." He paused when Leon and Jess looked at him questioningly, "Let wanted her old room back. She's moving out of mine."

Mia grabbed Dom's left arm, "I don't think you're up to it. I can go and do it, Dom." Vince heard this, "Yeah Dom, I'll even help Mia do it."

Dom shook his head, "No, you just stay here and look after her. I'll do it, I want to do this one for her." The team watched as Dom made his way to the elevator.

"Fuck." "Shit." "Goddamnit."

Mia sighed at the boys' expressions, but she wouldn't reprimand them because those colorful words pretty much sum up the whole situation at the moment.

"Did that really just happened?" Jess asked.

"I don't feel right at all. All of this just felt off." Leon muttered.

"That's because it is," Vince said. "This is Dom and Letty. Those two are like jigsaw puzzle pieces, they fit, they're supposed to be together. The fact that they aren't is just wrong."

Mia very rarely agree with Vince, but that moment was one of those rare time she did.

xxxx

After a couple of hours Mia, Vince, Leon, and Jess went in to Letty's room to check on her. Dom was on point when he described her, nothing much has change except she looked a bit more relax. The boys walked toward her hesitantly, they don't know how to approach her. The fact that they weren't even fully able to wrap their heads on the information that she was pregnant didn't help at all. Well, Leon thought, it's not like they have practice on this matter. Mia, however, obviously knows how to go about it. She walked to Letty and hugged her.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, while the boys stood awkwardly behind her. Letty noticed, though, that their expressions were of genuine concern. She smiled at the boys and then looked at Mia, "I'm good."

"Umm…" Jess started, and with noticeable timidity asked, "Dom told us about…you know…so are you alright?"

"I can't say I'm alright, but I'm managing. Maybe my mind haven't processed it all yet." Letty answered sadly. "Where's Dom?" She added looking at Vince.

"He went home to clean your old room," Vince answered gently as he, Leon, and Jesse sat on the chairs near the bed. Letty didn't know what to say to that, she didn't think Dom told them about her moving back to her room. She felt the bed dip as Mia sat beside her, she looked at her and then the boys. They did not expect that, she thought, but it seemed like they understand.

"That…" Mia started, "and to move your things for you." Letty was surprised to feel a twinge in her chest at that. Yes this is what she wanted but she didn't expect Dom to be this agreeable to the idea, she almost hated him. But then, wasn't she the one who requested this? He was just giving her what she wanted. Still though….

"Oh…" was all she managed to say. Maybe she was really worn out because the pain was apparent in her tone. "He was heartbroken too, baby girl," Leon commented trying to comfort her. Vince sensing that Let had been upset with also tried, "I don't think he like to be the one doing it Let. Hell, I don't think he'd want to move your things at all. But he's doing it for you, he said. I think maybe he needed a good cry."

"Yeah" Letty said absently.

"I think you do too," Mia told her. Letty looked at her, "I'm sure the events tonight would hit me one of these days, and when it did I know I'll be crying like a baby. It's very painful now as it is, I don't know how I'd survive it once my brain processed everything fully."

"We'll be here for you," Jess offered with a smile. "Yeah.." Leon said just as Vince added, "We'll buy you loads of milkshakes." Letty gave them a thankful smile. Times like these she was reminded why she endure her idiot _brothers_. Mia laughed at the boys, "Let's see how you handle a sobbing Letty."

"Camera!" Vince said excitedly, knowing that Letty never liked her pictures being taken when they were younger. Nothing much changed about that actually.

Letty groaned, "And I thought convincing Dom that breaking up is the best for us was the hard part."

"Oh about that…how did you do it? It didn't look like Dom was very keen on the idea." Mia asked. "He wasn't," Letty said.

"Well how did you do it then?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…we all know how stubborn he is. He wouldn't just accept that." Vince agreed.

"He's stubborn, alright. I had to try different strategies." Letty answered. Jess laughed at that, "What strategies Let?" he asked.

"I tried to shock him into agreeing, didn't work. Then I tried to do the logical approach, but he still wouldn't badge." Letty explained, "I even begged him to just let us go. It still didn't work. He just begged me too to give us another chance."

Mia and the boys laughed at that, "You begged him? Wait, _he_ begged you?" Vince asked in an overly affronted tone, then added, "God forbid Leticia and Dominic beg anyone for anything! I knew it, the world is ending today." Mia laughed harder at that.

Letty glared at Vince then turned to Mia, "You're brother is so stubborn I almost lost my patience and punched him in the face."

"Right…so how'd you convinced him?" Jess asked again.

"Actually…he convinced me." Letty said, and everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"So you're still together?"

"No. No, no, no." Letty said abruptly, "Well, Dom wanted us to stay together so he could prove himself to me. He said he could change for me or something like that. I kept telling him it's no use staying together, that I wanted to break up because we had our chance but we didn't work. So when I told him that we're over and he couldn't do anything about it, he tried to bargain with me."

"Bargain?" Leon confirmed.

Letty nodded. "Yeah. He said he'd give me space, give me what I wanted. Let me have the break up. In exchange though, I should let him take care of me and do things for me. He said it's what he need. He needed to show me that he lo…cares for me, and maybe to make me feel special or something."

"And…"

"And I know that it's the best chance for me to have the break up. I know Dom wouldn't badge and he would do what he wanted anyway. At least we could set rules if I accept the bargain. And well, we did the bargain. One of my requests is that I move back to my old room."

"Wow…" Mia said slowly, "a break up with a bargain. I always suspected you and my brother are mental, you guys just went and confirmed it." Letty frowned, and Vince was laughing so hard he almost didn't get to speak, but he managed to do between laughs, "Oh…my Lord! You…and Dom…are seriously…fucked..up!"

"Shut up V!" Letty said pissed, but not that pissed.

"You and Dom handled your break up like a business deal," Jess pointed out laughing but in awe, "That's impressive, Let!"

Leon was smiling at Letty, "Only you Let, only you and Dom."

"Oh whatever, you people!" Letty huffed, and they all laughed once again.

xxxx

It's been a week since Letty was discharged from the hospital. She's not that sore anymore, her cuts and a few stitches were now healed. The bruised ribs were also getting better, they are not as painful as they were before. Her left shoulder felt fine now too, but Dom wouldn't let her take off the offending arm sling. He kept insisting that she should still wear it for a few more days. Letty would just roll her eyes at him whenever he said that, as if three of four days would make a difference. But she kept the sling anyway to avoid arguing with him. The only downside is that she couldn't drive. Letty suspected that it was the reason Dom kept insisting that she wear it, so she would ride with him to and from the garage.

Since they broke up, Dom had been like a mother hen to her. There were even times when Letty would swear that he's worse than Mia. In the hospital he would insist on feeding her, and when she got home he would bring her food in her room. He's always hovering about, the only time he leaves her was when he had to go to the garage. And now that she's able to go to the garage too, though only doing work in the office, he would be checking in on her every 30 minutes. _It's not like I would suddenly faint dead in here. So much for giving me space._

She heard the door opened, "Let…"

"Still alive Dom," she said lazily. He came into the office and walk toward where she was sitting playing minesweeper in the computer. "Do you need any—"

"Nope. I don't need anything, and if I do I'll ask, okay?" She said gently without looking from the computer. She felt him shrug, "Okay."

Dom stayed standing behind her chair just watching her lose the game over and over again. Letty felt uneasy, she wasn't used to him being like this. Why was he even wasting his time watching her play a game she obviously doesn't understand. It's not like there was something to watch, it's not chess or solitaire, it's fucking minesweeper.

"You realize there is a guide on how to play that game, right?" He suddenly asked. Letty kept clicking on the little gray squares hoping to not stumble upon a bomb. "Shouldn't you be outside working on a car or something?" She asked him back.

Dom just chuckled, "I should, but I like it here." Letty scoffed, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself here, at least one of us is. How about you stay here and I work on a car?"

"Let, I already told you, the doctor said you shouldn't be doing heavy work for _at least_ two weeks."

Letty swiveled the chair so she could face Dom, "Not all of it is heavy work." Dom crossed his arms on his chest, "No Letty." She glared at him, "Well then give me something to do here because I'm bored to death!"

Dom smiled turned her chair around so she was facing the computer again, and then leaned down, "I'll teach you how to play this game so you wouldn't be so grumpy." Letty scowled at him, "I hate you." Dom chuckled, "Oh, but I love you."

"Don't do that," Letty whined. "Do what?" He asked with fake innocence.

"Just shut up Dom." He laughed then proceeded to try and teach her how to actually play minesweeper.

It had been like that for both of them for the next few days, and Letty thought that maybe bargaining with Dom was not the best idea after all. The reason she wanted to break up with him in the first place was so she could move on. Well how is she supposed to move on now when he is being like this? It seemed funny to her that they are acting more like a couple now than when they were really together. It confuses her like hell.

Well, her confusion could wait another time though, it's a Friday night, and this is the first time the team are going to visit the racing scene after the accident. Letty honestly didn't know how to feel about going to the races. She was excited to race as usual, especially now that arm sling was gone and she was allowed to drive again. However, thinking about the skanks that would surely be all over Dom was making her cringe. Not that she has a right to feel offended if ever, but it's not like she could control that. _Let's see how Dom is tonight, shall we?_

Once again the boys are waiting in the living room for the girls to finish getting ready. Unlike the last time, however, they were far from bored or pissed. Dom missed racing but was having second thoughts about going tonight. The way that car bump into Letty's, seeing her pale face scrunched up in pain while she was stuck in her car, all those blood…these scenes still haunts him. Just thinking about the idiot racer makes his blood boil. If he ever saw him tonight he wouldn't know what he'd do.

Vince was watching Dom, he could see that his friend was tense. Dom's jaws were clenched, his fists were closed, and his body was stiff. Then he looked at Dom's eyes, and he saw the anger in them. Vince knew at once what Dom had been thinking, thoughts about the racer that bumped Let's car also makes him angry instantly. For the boy's sake, Vince hoped they wouldn't see him tonight. Leon and Jess stopped talking when they sense the shift in the mood. Jess was about to say something when the girls finally came down.

"Let's go," Vince said at once, smiling tensely.

"What? No smartass comment V?" Let asked smirking. Mia laughed.

"I'm being nice Let…icia," Vince answered smirking. Leon, Jess, and Dom snickered.

"I almost believed your ass!" Letty muttered, glaring playfully as Vince as they all made their ways to their cars.

Dom walked toward Letty before she got into Mia's car, "You sure you okay to drive?" Letty rolled her eyes at him, "Dom I'm fine. My arm's okay now, no need to worry about me at all. Just go and do your thing."

"I was just making sure," Dom said, and then, "You ain't racing tonight. Not yet." Letty scowled at that, before getting into the driver's seat not saying a word to Dom. He just sighed, "Let…"

"I know, I know. Just go!" She said still without looking at him. Dom just shook his head, "Take care," and then he walked to his car.

xxxx

Just like always, the racing scene was loud. When the team arrived in their usual formation—Dom on the lead, followed by Let with Mia on his right and Vince on his left, and then Jesse behind Vince, and Leon on the other side—the shocked crowd parted to let their cars pass. It had been more than two weeks since Dominic's team had attended the races, and the regulars in the scene didn't expect them to show up tonight. The people silently observed though that they came in their usual formation, but instead of Letty's Torino Cobra, is a blue '94 Acura Integra. The crowd wondered what this change was about so they waited for the team to come out of their cars.

Dom was waiting a few beats before going out of the car. He looked at the racing vicinity taking note of who were present tonight. He scanned the crowd to make sure that racer chaser who kissed him while Let was looking isn't somewhere near. He didn't want to give the wrong impression to Letty, he didn't want her to think that he's not serious about getting back with her.

When he saw Hector making his way to them he decided to get out of his car. Vince started getting out too, while the others stayed put in their cars. Dom guessed that Leon was checking the scanner, Let was probably stewing about not racing tonight, Mia trying to calm her down, and Jess waiting for everyone to do so before going out.

"Dom, man!" Hector greeted, and pat Dom's shoulder. "Hector," Dom greeted back. Hector then saw Vince and nodded at him, Vince just smiled at Hector.

"Glad you guys are back, we've been waiting," Hector informed, "and how's Let?"

"Yeah, well we needed to deal with family stuff," Dom answered. "Let's doing better now."

As if on cue, Letty got out of the Acura just as Mia did and they went to lean on the hood of the car. Letty hated that she could feel everyone's eyes on her, though she knew that was to be expected because of what happened. But really, people crash during races all the time, she didn't know what's the big deal. She decided to ignore the crowd's attention and sported a scowl, which was not hard to do considering that her bad mood is genuine.

Dom turned his attention to Mia and Letty. Mia was saying something which looked serious to a scowling Letty. He followed Hector as he walked over to the Acura and greeted Mia and Letty. Mia smiled at him and Letty just nodded. "So you doing better now Let? You gave us a scare mami." Hector said. Letty smiled a bit, "I'm grand man. Thanks." Hector put his arms on her shoulder, "Aah, now there's our chica!" he said chuckling. Let chuckled with him.

Dom knew Hector was harmless and he is his friend, but he couldn't help to feel a bit jealous. He knew that they know each other, but he didn't know that they've been closer now than before he went to prison. Dom thought that maybe what triggered his jealousy was the fickle detail that he has no claim on her anymore. He felt threatened by every other male that pays attention to Let, except Leon, Jess, and V. When Hector's hand stayed on Let's shoulder he couldn't keep himself from frowning.

"So you okay to be racing tonight?" Hector asked looking down at Letty.

"She won't be racing tonight, yet." Dom said firmly. Then he stepped in front of Letty, put his hands to her hips, and turned to Hector, "Excuse me man, do you mind if I talk to Let for a bit?" It was obvious with his tone that he was not trying to ask, but was demanding. Hector just smiled, shrugged, then moved. "Aight man. Just tell me when you guys will be racing later." Dom nodded but was still looking at Let.

Letty didn't move from her place on the hood, she just crossed her arms on her chest and lift an eyebrow at Dom. Mia sensing the tension, inched away from the hood to give them a bit of privacy. She stood beside Leon, Jess, and Vince who were watching Dom and Letty too from Vince's car.

"What's your problem?" Letty snapped.

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one scowling."

"I'm not in the best mood right now. I'm sure you are very aware of that. Do you expect me to be smiling throughout the races?" Then she added heatedly, "You have something to _talk_ to me about, right? So talk."

"Well…" Dom fumbled for what to say. He just didn't want Hector's arms on Let's shoulder that's why he told they needed to talk.

"Well?"

"Umm…" Dom sighed and looked guiltily at her.

Letty rolled her eyes, "That's what I thought. You should work on your subtlety. So you just went and bitched at Hector because you feel like it?"

"No," he answered defensively.

"Oh? Then _what is your problem?_ Because I'm sure you didn't look like you're going to kick everyone in your way before we drove here."

"I didn't know you and Hector are that close." Dom stated evenly. Letty just looked at him, waiting for him to make a point. "I don't like him putting his arms on your shoulder…or any part of you."

"And where did get you the idea that you had a say on who I want near me or whose hands I want on me?" Letty whispered harshly.

"I know I don't have a say…Why did you think I'm so frustrated?" Dom whispered irritated.

"Sucks to be on the other shoe?"

Dom glared at her, "It's different. You had a say, we're together."

"I didn't know I had a say. So technically, the frustration came with the same reason."

"Of course, let's be technical." Dom commented, pissed. He tried to calm down, "Let, I'm sorry okay? Please understand, I didn't know how to deal with it—us—like this. I'm just not used to it."

"I get you Dom. But I really need you to try and calm yourself before acting on your jealousy." Letty told him calmly, "and I'm sorry about the shoe comment. That was low."

Dom nodded, "Don't think I got a kick in not letting you race tonight, I don't. I hate seeing you upset. I just want to make sure you're as good as new when you do. I'm worried that you might hurt yourself."

Letty gave him a small smile, "Fine. Now go make your buy in." And he did just that.

xxx

When Dom came back from making his buy in he decided to accompany Let around the races while waiting for his turn to race. He kept her company as she busy herself checking out the cars and popping up a few hoods. Actually, if you look at them, they would like a perfect couple. Checking out cars, arguing which engine was better suited for which car, laughing randomly about stuffs. No one would say they were over, that they broke up. Of course, Dom throwing evil eyes on every guy who even dares to look slightly longer at Letty does not help in clueing people on the status of their relationship.

When the races started, Mia and Jess stood beside Letty and tried their best in keeping her occupied so she wouldn't feel too frustrated for not being able to race. Letty was not clueless though, but she let them distract her because it actually works. Letty was even able to smile genuinely when Vince won, she even laughed at the arrogant racer punk who cannot accept losing that he challenged Vince next race night. _Good job Jess and Mi._

"So what do you think Let?" Jess asked suddenly.

"What? I'm sorry my mind was somewhere else." Letty said looking out of sorts. Mia rolled her eyes and answered for Jess, "We're asking who do you think from the line-up will end up in second place?"

Letty frowned, "Why are we contemplating the second placer instead of the first?"

"Because," Jess started, "we all know that Dom will be the first one to cross the finish line?" Letty sighed as she set her eyes at a nodding Mia and then answered, "Right," she supplied, "well, 20 dollars say that gray Honda civic would be the deputy tonight."

Jess and Mia laughed, and Let glared at them, "What's funny?"

Mia regained her breathe first and answered Let, "There was no way that civic could outrun the eclipse!" Jess agreed with a nod and added, "Also, there's the silvia s15. She'll be the second placer tonight."

Let just scoffed at the two of them, "We'll see then." They walked toward the roadside to watch the race up close. The racers we're getting ready, still waiting for Leon's signal that the roads were clear of cops. There were four cars on the line, Dom's red Rx-7, the green silvia s15, the gray civic, and the blue eclipse. Racer chasers are all over the cars, trying to talk to the racers. Mia snort in disgust as she saw a couple of them draping themselves on Dom's window trying to get his attention.

They are not having any success though. Dom's full attention was focused on Letty who was talking and laughing with Vince and one other guy who seemed to be looking and smiling at Letty far too much than Dom would like. He tried to keep his calm though, he knew Let will be very pissed if he went there and put a fist on the guy's jaw. _Or would she? Maybe I should just do it so I can find out._ Dom sighed, he doesn't want to give Let another reason to be upset with him, he needs to control his jealousy.

That was proving very hard though, especially when the guys started coming closer to Letty and not even sparing Vince a look anymore. When Let turned to move closer to Mia and the guy gently grabbed her elbow as if to ask her something, Dom had it. He got out of his car ignoring the chasers, he walked straight to Letty put his hands on her face and kissed her.

It wasn't a thorough kiss by all means, it wasn't long or passionate or possessive. It was chaste and gentle and sweet. Not what the people expect from Dominic Toretto at all. It was different from all the times he kissed Letty possessively during the races or in public to mark his territory. This is something new. And Letty, though pissed, thought the same. She glared up at him though.

"What the hell?" She whispered through gritted teeth. Dom just smiled at her and answered her casually, "For luck. You're my lucky charm." He then looked, glared really, at the guy who was talking with Letty before going back to his car. He's ready to race.

Mia rolled her eyes to her brother's antics. When the four cars started speeding away, she whispered to Letty, "Where is my brother? Because that guy over there is definitely not him." Letty scoffed, "How should I know, Mi? It's a good thing though that you think that isn't your brother. At least you won't hate me when I finally lose my temper tonight and _accidentally_ maim him."

Dom won. And so did Letty. The civic ended up in second place and she is now 40 dollars richer. Jess and Mia however are definitely making sure to have their disbelief be heard.

"How did that happen?!" Mia said for probably the 12th time already.

"I know! There was no way that civic is deputy." Jess agreed.

Letty just chuckled, "Kids. Kids. C'mon, it was obvious that civic racer found a way. Just be good sports about it." Jess and Mia just groaned louder.

"What is wrong with you two?" Vince asked as he and Dom approached them. Dom just eyed them, he was trying to discern Letty's mood after what he did. Letty smirked at Vince, and Vince looked at Letty suspisciously. "What did Let do now?"

"Hey!" Letty said slapping V's shoulder, "Why you accusing me V? I didn't do anything to them." She said innocently. Too innocently, actually. V snorted, "Funny, I don't buy that Let." Let rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Not my fault they can't be sport with losing a bet." Vince turned to look at Jess and Mia.

"We lost 20 dollars each to her." Jess supplied. Dom just raised an eyebrow at them.

"We bet on who would come second to you. We lost to Let, she bet on the civic." Mia explained.

Vince shared a look with Dom then sighed, "Well, then what are you guys moping about? It sounds like Let won fair and square." Jess and Mia whined at once about there was no way that civic was faster than the eclipse and the silvia. Dom hearing the whole thing looked at Letty and then laughed. Jess and Mia stopped abruptly and glared at Dom.

"What are you laughing about?" Mia demanded. Letty elbowed Dom as subtle as she could and gave him a look. He smirked at Mia and tried his best not to laugh, "Nothing, Mi. It's just that you and Jess are being such kids right now."

Jess groaned, "But really Dom. It's just not possible." Dom couldn't helped it anymore, he laughed. He laughed all the way to their cars, which only pissed Mia and Jess more. So much more that Mia actually told Letty to "Go ride with you laughing ex-boyfriend since he was so entertained with the situation." An amused Letty, stifling her laughter, just shook her head and went to ride shotgun with Dom.

"You're pissing them off by laughing so much Dominic," Letty said on the drive back to the fort. Dom glanced at her still laughing, "What? C'mon Let, it was funny."

"It was. Until Mi decided I'm not worthy to ride in her car."

"She's just sore about losing the bet."

Letty laughed a bit at that. "I don't understand what they have against the civic though."

"Be honest Let, would you have bet on the civic though, if we didn't happen to see what's on the hood earlier?"

"Well, not really. But that's not the point! The point is I saw it and I knew it is fast." She answered defensively but with humor. Dom raised his eyebrow at her, but he was smiling. Letty shrugged and turned her head outside the window. Then she remembered Dom kissing her in front of the crowd before he raced.

"On to the next subject," she started, "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The kiss. We talked about this already, didn't we?" Letty sighed, "No acts of possessiveness and such. We are not together Dominic."

"I know that, Let. We are not together, I get it. You remind me all the time."

"Only because you seem to always forget it!"

Silence.

Dom sighed, "Okay, I was wrong for doing that. I was jealous."

"Wow. I didn't know you were jealous, you were very subtle about it Dom."

"Sarcasm Let? Really?"

"Fine. Look Dom, I know you were jealous. But we were just talking."

"Just talking. Of course. As if you didn't know he was ogling you!"

"I wasn't doing it on purpose, okay?! I was not trying to make you jealous. I'm not trying to make this hard for you." Letty paused, "But you, you were doing things deliberately. Doing this and that. You were glaring at every male that happened to look my way…"

"It was instinctive."

"…then there was the kiss!"

"I was jealous!"

"Instinctive and jealous; territorial and possessive…how very male of you!"

Dom tried to calm down and drove slower, "The kiss. Did you feel like I was being possessive? Did it feel like I was trying to mark my territory?"

Letty didn't answer. She didn't want to answer that. Because no, it didn't feel like that at all, but she refused to tell him that. "Letty? Did you?"

"You did it because you were jealous of a guy. You did it to show him that I am not available. _That_ is possessiveness. You want him to know it was you who has me. _That_ was territorial."

"I was asking if it was how you felt when I kissed you? Did you feel I was trying to act? That I was just showing the crowd who you belonged to? I wasn't Let." Letty didn't answer, so he continued, "Well maybe I was jealous and wanted him to back off so I kissed you. But it's not to show him that you are mine, I wasn't being possessive or territorial Let. I just wanted to show him that you are important to someone, that I care for you, that I love you. And if he wants you too, then he better be willing to prove that he would make you feel important, take better care of you, that he would love you more. I couldn't tell him that verbally, he wouldn't have believed the words, so I had to show him."

"And did you think he understand the memo? Or he was only able to interpret it as _she's taken_?"

"I'm not sure really. But if he is genuinely interested in you for more than just a fling, then he would be willing to know you better. Be friends and try to understand every complex detail of your personality."

"Would you let him? Be friends with me, get close enough to know all of me?"

"You know I won't. But it's not my call, it's yours. So would you let him?"

"You know I won't Dom," Letty sighed. They were now just a street from the fort. Dom looked at her and stopped the car.

Letty continued, "You asked to give you a chance to make it up to me, I gave you a chance with conditions. You said you'd give me space, you didn't. We agreed to no show of affection toward each other, well that wasn't followed through obviously."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how to do any differently Let," Dom said quietly. Letty looked at him.

"You cook bring me breakfast in bed, you make sure to eat lunch with me when I was bed ridded at home, you hover around. You were everywhere that I was, at home, in the garage, in the diner. So much for giving me space."

"I'm sorry," Dom said quietly.

"You helped me move from place to place when I was still shaky on my legs, you would always sit next to me, massage my feet or hold my hands, kiss my forehead, kiss my cheek, kiss me. You're very verbal with your feelings, you missed me, you love me, I'm important. No show of affection my ass."

"I'm sorry Let…"

"You did all the things we agreed you won't do, and that we shouldn't do, and that we shouldn't be. And I like it. I like it okay? I like that you take care of me, and that you show me that you care for me."

Dom looked at her with a bit of shock. And hope. But he tried to stomp the hope away. He don't quite understand what she was saying. Plus this is Let, and with her you never really know. So he just waited for her to continue.

"You said you would make it up to me, that you would show me that you love me. You did Dom. You did. And I wanted so much to get back with you." Letty looked up at him with a pained expression, "But I'm still scared. You know how I feel for you, how I have always felt for you. I'm sure about that. Are you sure about what you feel for me Dom? Or maybe you are just confused because you were only focused on trying to keep me with you?"

"Let, I was confused before. I hurt you because I was confused. I know I love you, but I didn't know just how much until I almost lost you. Please believe me, please. Just take one more chance on me. I won't be confused ever again."

"Dom…"

"I promise Let. I love you so much, no one could ever replace you. You've always been there, a part of my life since we were kids. All the things that we went through, everything, I can never have that with anybody else. Only you."

"I know Dom, but still…"

"I promise to protect you, to always be here for you. You will always come first. I was wrong when I let the races, the reputation, the parties blind me. You are my priority Let. You and the team, the family."

"I don't need protecting!"

"Everybody does, Let. But I won't fight your fights for you. I just mean that I will be there for you, and I try my best to keep you safe. Keeping you safe will always come first. If somebody ever hurt you, I will kill them."

"How can you be so sure that what you feel is real?"

"I just do! You know me, everything about me, you've seen me at my best and you've stayed with me through my worst. You've always been there. You accept me, you chose me. You always choose me. And I get it, because I feel it too. I'd do it for you too."

"And what if I'm not? What if I don't?"

"What?"

"What if I'm not there anymore? What then?"

"Then my life wouldn't mean anything at all. I would just exist."

"What if I don't know you? When the time comes that I don't care for everything we went through, when they don't mean anything to me anymore because I fail to remember them? What then?"

"I'll make you remember."

"And what if I don't? Would you leave me?"

"I will never leave you even if you want me to because you don't remember us. I would never turn my back on you. I promise. I know I love you Let, I know I always will."

Letty smile at him, and Dom smiled back. He let himself be hopeful this time.

"Ride or die, then." Letty said casually.

"Ride or die." Dom echoed as he started driving them home.

 **FIN**

xxxxx

A/N: There you go guys. Extremely fluffy if I remember correctly. But really no time to edit. Hope you still liked it though. XD

To Next Chapter readers, last month have been very busy and so is this month. HOWEVER, Lenten Week will start on Monday so I think I'll have time off from school and I may finally be able to finish chapter 8, and consequently chapter 9.


End file.
